


Le prime volte ( quelle che contano)

by Ale_96klmcst



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo week, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: Elia non le aveva avute con Filippo quelle prime volte: non era stato il primo ragazzo che aveva baciato o quello con cui aveva fatto sesso, non era certo stato il primo ragazzo che gli aveva fatto capire che sì, era bisessuale.[...]Per la prima volta, con Filippo, aveva avuto pauraDay 8- First ( elippo week)
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Kudos: 6





	Le prime volte ( quelle che contano)

In ogni ambito, in ogni cosa, c'é sempre una prima volta. Le relazioni, le tappe della vita, sono costellate da prime volte, da tappe da percorrere: i primi sguardi e i primi dubbi, il primo bacio, il primo momento di intimitá. Elia non le aveva avute con Filippo quelle prime volte: non era stato il primo ragazzo che aveva baciato o quello con cui aveva fatto sesso, non era certo stato il primo ragazzo che gli aveva fatto capire che sì, era bisessuale.

Non era stato il primo a fargli girare la testa, il primo per cui aveva detto bugie ai suoi amici, il primo che non vedeva l'ora di incontrare nei bagni alle feste o nelle case libere nel fine settimana. 

Filippo però aveva costellato molte delle sue prime volte, quelli che gli altri considerano poco importanti. 

Non aveva mai dormito da nessuna delle persone che frequentava. Alla prima volta che Filippo gli aveva chiesto di restare, lui non aveva esitato. Aveva dato la colpa alla stanchezza, ma sapeva bene che non era solo per quello. Solo che non era semplice ammetterlo, come ogni cosa che riguardava Filippo. 

Non gli era stato facile ammettere che voleva attaccarlo un muro e baciarlo, ancora e ancora; era più spaventato dal carattere intraprendente del moro, dalla sua personalitá brillante, che dal fatto che era un amico di Martino e che non voleva rovinare i loro rapporti ( aveva capito che con Filippo non si poteva fare, non abbandonava gli amici per cose così stupide).Aveva ragionato prima di baciarlo e si era maledetto per aver realizzato quel desiderio così tarde. Certe prime volte non sono sempre positive, aveva pensato mentre si perdeva in quei baci che sapevano fargli girare la testa anche mentre era seduto.

Con Filippo avuto paura per la prima volta: un pomeriggio era stato attaccato davanti al gay center mentre difendeva un ragazzo e gli avevano rotto due costole, condite da un rischio di emmorargia interna e diversi lividi. 

—Potevano ammazzarti, potevano tirare fuori i coltelli, cazzo — 

— Anche tu avresti difeso quel ragazzino, non sei estraneo alla risse — gli aveva detto Filippo. Aveva ragione, certo, ma non era la stessa cosa. Lui era Filippo, non poteva farsi male. Non così.Quando difendeva Martino non aveva il tempo di riflettere sulla paura di perdere una persona cara, di vederla soffrire, perché era giá in mezzo alla rissa, e aveva spinto Martino lontano e al sicuro. Con Filippo avrebbe voluto creare una gabbia dorata per evitare di smettere di respirare ogni volta che tornava tardi dal lavoro.

Gli aveva regalato un coltello e uno spray al peperoncino la settimana dopo e Filippo aveva sorriso, abbracciandolo piano perché si stava ancora riprendendo. La smorfia di dolore nel suo sorriso fece tornare la paura e il bacio successivo la fece scomparire.

Non aveva solo paura per l'incolumitá del biondo, perché quella sua protettivitá aveva creato domande in lui: non era più solo una questione di sesso e questo lo terrorizzava. Elia non era mai stato innamorato, men che meno di un ragazzo meraviglioso, divertente e maturo come Filippo. Era cosí spaventato, che avrebbe preferito seppellire i suoi sentimenti in un pozzo profondo, piuttosto che perdere il biondo. Elia con Filippo non sapeva fingere e il più grande, vedendolo strano, lo aveva messo alla strette.

— La prossima volta che mi dici che non hai niente Elia, io esco da quella porta e non mi rivedi più— sapeva che non sarebbe stato capace di farlo, perché Filippo non era così, ma lui aveva avuto paura e aveva lasciato che le parole uscissero fuori dalle sue labbra.

— Ti amo — 

Filippo lo aveva guardato stupito per un tempo che al più piccolo sembrò infinito, che non si era nemmeno accorto che al biondo gli occhi erano diventati lucidi.

—Però se non tu non ricambi non importa, mi passerá. Beh, credo. Non te lo farò pesare, però tu ecco, non andare via —la sua voce aveva perso sicurezza, i suoi occhi non guardavano più Filippo. 

— Spiegami, tu stai andando in paranoia perché ti sei innamorato di me e hai paura che io non ricambi? — Elia non riuscì neanche ad annuire — Sei un cretino —Filippo lo aveva baciato con foga — Io ti amo Elia —

Non immaginava che la prima volta che avevrebbe detto ti amo sarebbe stata così stressante. E non immaginava neanche quanto era bello sentirselo dire, sapere che quel sentimento così — spaventoso non era a senso unico.

Elia ad un certo punto aveva smesso di mentire ai suoi amici, dichiarando apertamente dove andava. Non cosa faceva, quello non era affar loro, sopratutto quando all'inizio l'unica cosa che faceva con Filippo non poteva raccontarla ad un cena e nemmeno durante una partita di Fifa. Anche perché non avrebbe retto le mille domande di Luca, Martino era un santo per riuscire a rispondergli sempre.

Forse i suoi amici non erano scemi come credeva e non avevano fatto domande quando aveva chiesto se poteva far venire Filippo a Bracciano quel weekend. 

— Non riuscite più a vivere senza l'altro? Volete rubare il trofeo di polipi e occhi a cuoricino ai Martinico qui? — aveva detto scherzosamente Giovanni.

— Dai che stanno insieme da soli 6 mesi, sono ancora nella fase luna di miele — Martino a quanto pare contava meglio di lui il tempo passato con Filippo.

— In realtà ufficialmente é uno solo — si ritrovò a dire Elia, che non voleva mentire ai suoi amici, non ancora una volta — e noi siamo più educati di Martino e Niccolo: non facciamo zozzorie mentre ci sono presenti i nostri amici nella stanza affianco —

— Eddai, non vi avevamo sentiti — cerco di giustificarsi Martino, ancora colpito dall'imbarazzo di quel ricordo.

— Noi sì — aggiunse Luca — e comunque Garau devi pagare. Avevi detto che non avevano ancora ufficializzato perché mancava il tuo contributo di mago dell'amore — disse, mentre Giovanni prendeva 10 euro dal portafoglio con Elia che, in realtá, non era per niente sorpreso.

Quando invitò Filippo ufficialmente a Bracciano, anche lui gli chiese chi aveva perso.

— Era troppo preso da Eva per accorgerti di come mi mangiavi con gli occhi —

— Io ti mangiavo con gli occhi? Guarda che la gomitata di Silvia per incitarti a provarci mica me la sono dimenticata. Sembrava quasi riuscissi a vedermi attraverso i vestiti—

— Non ci ho messo molto per farlo davvero — Filippo si prese una gomitata nella parte buona del suo sterno, accompagnata da un sorriso.

— Domani cerca di guadarmi attraverso i vestiti, dobbiamo dimostrare che siamo una coppia migliore di Marti e Nico sotto quel punto di vista—

— Sará difficile, potremmo essere anche peggio. Ma se é questo quello che devo sopportare per passare un po' di tempo con il mio fidanzato, fingerò di provarci — Elia sorrise. Non era mai stato orgoglioso di essere il fidanzato di nessuno, con Filippo avrebbe voluto gridarlo al mondo per la prima volta.

— Possiamo fare delle prove adesso — continuò Filippo, avvicinandosi a lui e venendo catturato in un bacio dal più piccolo.

In quel momento, per la prima volta nella sua vita, sentiva di essere al suo posto e non desiderare altro. Filippo era riuscito anche in quello.

**Author's Note:**

> Riuscirò a pubblicare nei giorni giusti della Elippo week quest'anno? La risposta é no, perché avrei voluto avere il tempo per tradurla in inglese e non ci sono riuscita. Spero apprezziate ugualmente!


End file.
